Herobrine's Minecraftia
by VodkaWarrior
Summary: Herobrine has just settled into his new home, and he is beginning to feel like the true ruler of Minecrafia, yet he feels threatened. Steve, just an unfortunate soul trapped in the Minecraft world, is doing everything he can to stop him from taking over Minecraftia. As his attempts to stop Steve fail, an old name is remembered and it throws Herobrine focus And he doesnt like that.


"But sir!" and Enderman pleaded, on his knees, "The blocks will go no higher!"  
I stepped up to him, placing a finger under his chin and raising his gaze to mine. He respectfully closed his eyes. That's right. No one looks me in the eyes. A slight smile crept over my face and i let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Do you dare mock my orders?"  
He gasped, keeping his eyes closed tight, "No! No sir i would never dream of it! But something is preventing-"  
"Nothing prevents me."  
Tears filled his eyes, "I know sir, i just-"  
My eyes widened in rage, "keep your dignity! What if Steve were to see you like this? He would finally know what a puny race you enders really are. We don't want that do we?"  
"No sir."  
"Then keep building."  
I turned and walked away, glancing to the side at the Enderman on the roof of my future home, building away. They dont stop, and they dont look. The penalty was death. One of the Enderman got curious and looked up only for me to race over, grab him, and jam a sword into his chest. He looked at me with wide eyes, slowly looking down at his wound then back at me. I kept my gaze steady. He coughed up purple blood before he fell over, hitting the ground with a thump. I let my sword fall with him.  
"Listen up!" I yelled over their terrified whispers. I knelt down and ripped my sword out of the unfortinate Enderman's chest, blood clinging to the sharp, bright blue blade. I raised it in the air, "Does anyone else have a problem with the two rules that we have?"  
No one made a sound.  
I decided to remind them what those rules were.  
"Rule one, do not look into my eyes. The penalty is death. Two, do as i say. If this rule is not followed, the penalty in death." I growled and put my sword away, "Do not forget."  
I looked back at the first Enderman, whos name i dont know and dont care to know. He had a stone block in hand, pushing as hard as he could to stack it on a block but when he touched above it, his hand ceased and a white flash ran across the sky, in a perfectly straight line, following the path that marked the max, the point where you could build no higer. Minecraftia was trying to stop me.  
I slowly turned completely around, and calmly walked over to him. He noticed i was coming but he kept trying, to no avail.  
I tilted my head to the side in amusement and watched his puny attempts to break past the max. I raised my hand and touched the line, the max stopping me. This made me angry.  
I smiled at the Enderman, "You have five seconds."  
"I have a family-"  
"FOUR!"  
He rapidly beat against the line, grunting in effort as he did so.  
"Three."  
He forced tears back, slamming with all of his might against it.  
"Two."  
He clenched his teath in fear.  
"One."  
Still no luck.  
I pulled my sword out, about to strike when he pulled a fist back and slammed it into the max. A definate crack sounded and a bright flashed forced all to look away. The Enderman's eyes were closed, his breathing coming in rasps. With death not coming, only then did he allow himself to look up to see that his hand had broken through, sparks danced against the opening. He pulled his hand back, looking at it in amazement.  
I pushed the Enderman away, sending him tumbling to the side, almost falling off of the roof to his death.  
I put my sword away and pulled out my diamond pickaxe. I looked at the crack with pure determination. Was fear the key to the max's undoing?  
That's when i noticed the hole was starting to close.  
Quickly reacting, i jammed my pickaxe into it, and with every bit of force in my body, i ripped my pickaxe across the max. a defening crakcling was heard, and countless pieces of nothing made a two-hundred and fifty-five block free fall. No one could see them but i heard their pitter patter, meaning the had reaced the ground. I examined my work. Maybe the hole wasnt as big as i had originally wanted, but it would have to do.  
I laughed, throwing my hands into the air.  
"Nothing stops Herobrine!"


End file.
